


letters by my bed

by peachsneakers



Series: remus the migraine wrangler [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Emetophobia, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan has a migraine. His new boyfriends are here to help.





	letters by my bed

**Author's Note:**

> title is from twenty one pilots 'migraine' again

Logan frowns, peering down at the planner spread in front of him. He doesn't know what it is exactly, but he's having the hardest time focusing. It doesn't help that light dazzles keep sparkling in front of his eyes, making it hard to see and distracting him from his work.

A familiar knock taps at the door, prompting his lips to curve into a smile.

"Come in," he starts to say, just as pain slams into his temples like the onslaught of a speeding train, doubling him over. A surge of nausea up his throat sends him scrambling for the attached bathroom, just managing in time to scrabble up the lid and spew out everything he's eaten.

"Logan?!" He dimly hears Deceit cry out in alarm, through the pulsing in his ears. He sits up, shame clogging his throat, just as Remus leans over him and flushes the evidence away. The brilliant light of the bathroom, spelled to turn on whenever he enters, feels like it's burning out his eyes. He slams his eyelids shut, with a low whimper of distress.

"All right, Lo Lo, we'll get you out of here, okay?" Remus says in a soft, gentle tone, slowly helping Logan to his feet. The taste of sick in his mouth makes his stomach cramp and he makes an abortive move toward the faucet.

"Here," Deceit says, pressing a paper cup of water into one hand. "Rinse your mouth out and drink some of that." It's flavored water, he discovers when he swishes it around his mouth, spitting it out into the sink and draining the rest. He thinks the flavor makes it easier to tolerate. Certainly it is more pleasant to endure the faint taste of grape in his mouth.

Remus guides him over to his bed, peeling back the covers and coaxing him to lie down. Logan squints at his desk, the pain in his head intensifying.

"But I'm not done with my work," he protests weakly.

"You're ill," Deceit counters.

"You have a migraine," Remus continues. "What did you tell Roman when he got one?"

"That we could always finish the work later," Logan says, then frowns. "...Oh."

"Exactly," Remus says. "Come on. Do you take meds for yours?"

"I do," Logan admits. "They're on my dresser. I believe mine are the same as Deceit's, although I could be wrong." Deceit goes over to his dresser, peering down at the tidy surface and plucking up two bottles.

"They're the same," Deceit says. "So you know what to do?"

"Yes," Logan says. "Although I believe taking an anti-nausea medication is too little too late at this point." Deceit shrugs philosophically.

"It might help stave off any further episodes," he murmurs, and begrudging, Logan places the dissolvable tablet under his tongue. He hates the whole concept of dissolving tablets. The taste is odd and he despises the gritty texture on his tongue.

More flavored water, he discovers, when Remus hands him his next medication. He looks up to see a guilty flush stain Deceit's cheeks.

"I do not like the taste of regular water," Logan confesses. Deceit sighs in relief, flopping onto the bed next to him.

"Me neither," Deceit says. "It's disgusting. And it _does_ have a taste."

"It does," Logan says. "It-"

"All right, you two, Lo Lo needs his rest," Remus says in a mock-scolding tone.

"Why did you want to come in here in the first place?" Logan asks, belatedly remembering that they hadn't just come after he threw up, after all. Deceit smiles, surprisingly sweetly.

"To spend time with you, obviously," he says softly, bringing one of Logan's hands up and kissing his knuckles. Soft warmth fills Logan, almost enough to make him forget the pain spasming in his temples.

"I'd like it if you both stayed," Logan admits. "I- I don't want to be alone."

"Pajama party!" Remus exclaims quietly, snapping his fingers. Logan looks down at himself and blinks, surprised to be in his unicorn onesie. Remus has an octopus onesie with little plush arms attached to the side, and he isn't surprised to discover that Deceit has a snake onesie. His bed is now piled high with pillows, much more than his standard two.

"Thank you," Logan says, as he settles into bed, encouraging Deceit to lie next to him. Deceit does so with a happy blep, Remus sliding into bed on the other side. "Both of you," Logan adds.

"Of course, Lo Lo," Remus says. "I wanna help. You have my heart. Literally if you want it, I can rip it out for you later-"

"That won't be necessary," Logan interrupts, firmly squashing the brief stirring of curiosity. If he really wants to examine the anatomy of a human heart, he doesn't need to examine his own boyfriend's!

"Fine," Remus sulks, then grins, leaning over and kissing Logan on the cheek. Logan blushes, a dazed smile creeping up on him.

"Rest now," Deceit tells him, loosening his tie. "Give your medication time to do its job. Let us do our jobs."

"And what jobs might that be?" Logan asks. Deceit grins.

"Cuddling you, of course," he says, and suits actions to words.


End file.
